Baper
by Peach Lavender
Summary: Woojin yang pernah menyatakan cinta kepada Jihoon waktu SMP mendapatkan penolakan halus dari gadis itu. Apa jadinya jika sikap Jihoon terlalu baik kepadanya ketika SMA. Wanna One Fanfiction/Park Woojin x Park Jihoon/Pink Sausage/2Park/GS/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Baper**

Wanna One Fanfiction

Park Woojin x Park Jihoon

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ide pasaran, percakapan non baku, dll, DLDR.

 **By Peach Lavender**

.

.

.

Baper. Hal yang sering terjadi kepada para wanita. Ketika ada seorang pria yang perhatian kepadanya pasti langsung terbawa perasaan, bahkan ketika si pria hanya bercanda atau menggodanya juga terbawa perasaan. Tidak semua sih, tapi kebanyakan memang seperti itu dan tidak hanya wanita saja yang merasakan hal tersebut, bahkan tidak sedikit pria juga mengalaminya.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, para siswa 101 _Senior High School_ telah keluar dari kelas mereka menuju suatu tempat yang bisa membantu menghilangkan rasa haus dan lapar yang mereka tahan sejak pelajaran berlangsung yang tidak lain adalah kantin. Tidak sedikit pula yang membawa bekal dari rumah agar lebih praktis dan tidak perlu mengantri di kantin untuk mendapatkan makanan.

Seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh Park Jihoon dan Lee Daehwi, mereka selalu membawa bekal dari rumah dan akan memakan bekal tersebut di taman sekolah. Sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka memakan bekal di taman karena merasa lebih nyaman dan dapat melihat anak-anak klub sepakbola yang akhir-akhir ini sering berlatih di lapangan untuk pertandingan yang akan datang.

Jihoon yang kebetulan akan meninggalkan kelas melihat salah satu temannya hanya berdiam diri di bangkunya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kelas mereka memang sudah kosong hanya tersisa Jihoon, Daehwi dan Park Woojin di sana. Jihoon yang membawa bekal lebih berinisiatif memberikan salah satu bekalnya kepada Woojin.

"Woojin, kamu gak ke kantin? Kebetulan tadi Mama aku ngasih dua bekal, satunya buat kamu aja." Orang yang dipanggil hanya bisa melongo melihat sebuah bekal yang sudah berada di atas mejanya.

"M-makasih, Jihoon." Jihoon mengangguk dan memberikan senyum manis sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Daehwi yang sejak tadi telah menunggunya.

.

.

.

"Jihoon apa kamu gak berlebihan?" Tanya Daehwi. Saat ini mereka telah sampai di taman tempat biasanya mereka memakan bekalnya.

"Hah? Apanya yang herlebihan? Tadi Mama emang nambahin bekal aku, katanya biar aku gak kekurangan gizi." Jawab gadis itu dengan polos.

Mereka berdua telah duduk di tempat yang masih tersisa dan membuka bekal masing-masing. Di taman ini bukan hanya mereka saja yang menempati tetapi banyak pula siswi lain yang tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan pria-pria tampan yang sedang menggiring bola.

"Bukan itu, tapi sikapmu ke Woojin." Jelas Daehwi dengan memulai memakan bekalnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jihoon menatap Daehwi dengan bingung, ia merasa sikapnya ke Woojin tidaklah aneh.

"Nanti kalau dia baper gimana?" Daehwi yang ingin menyuapkan makanannya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon yang dibalas dengan pertanyaan pula.

"Baper kenapa?" Jihoon kembali bertanya kepada Daehwi.

"Kamu gak inget, dulu kan Woojin pernah menyatakan perasaannya ke kamu." Daehwi menatap Jihoon dengan serius.

"Terus?" Andai saja Daehwi memiliki riwayat tekanan darah tinggi, maka sejak tadi ia akan memarahi Jihoon yang entah terlalu polos atau terlalu tidak cepat tanggap yang sejak tadi terus bertanya kepadanya.

"Ya kalau sikapmu kayak gini terus ke dia ntar dikirain kamu ngePHP dia loh." Daehwi dengan sabar menanggapi sahabatnya itu.

"Aku kan cuma bersikap baik ke dia, Hwi. Gak ada pikiran buat PHPin kok. Lagian itu kan dulu banget waktu jaman SMP, dia juga tetanggaku masa gak boleh baik ke tetangga." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, Daehwi hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah dengan sikap temannya yang satu ini.

Jihoon dan Woojin memang satu sekolah sejak _Junior High School_ , selain rumah mereka yang berdekatan takdir juga selalu menempatkan mereka di sekolah yang sama bahkan di kelas yang sama saat _Senior High School_. 101 _Senior High School_ adalah sekolah yang terkenal dengan para siswa yang berbakat dan merupakan sekolah untuk kalangan menengah ke atas. Woojin bisa masuk sekolah ini karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa dan ia termasuk murid yang pintar. Woojin pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jihoon saat kelas 2 _Junior High School_ dan berakhir dengan penolakan halus dari Jihoon.

Daehwi tahu semua itu karena Jihoon sendiri yang menceritakan kepadanya. Usia Daehwi memanglah dibawah Jihoon, ia bisa berada di kelas yang sama karena terlalu cepat masuk Sekolah Dasar.

"Pikirin deh, kamu sering banget bersikap baik ke dia, sering kasih senyum ke dia, sering bantuin dia-"

"Ke yang lain juga gitu kok," Jihoon memotong perkataan Daehwi, ia merasa bersikap sama saja ke semua teman-temannya.

"Tapi ini beda atuh, sikap kamu ke Woojin sama anak-anak cowok lain itu gak sama. Kamu lebih _care_ ke dia, kayak tadi contohnya. Coba kalau kamu di posisinya Woojin apa kamu gak baper?"

"Enggak dong kan kita cuma teman."

"Au ah, susah ngomong sama kamu. Kasian ah anak orang, mending kamu bersikap sewajarnya aja." Bukannya tidak suka, terkadang Daehwi merasa kasihan terhadap Woojin karena menurut pengamatan Daehwi selama ini Woojin masih menyukai Jihoon.

"Ntar dikira aku benci sama dia kalau tiba-tiba berubah," Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat kadar keimutannya semakin bertambah.

"Makanya jangan terlalu baik sama orang. Lagian kamu kan suka sama Jinyoung mending kamu bersikap manisnya ke dia aja deh daripada ngePHPin anak orang."

"Gak kok, aku gak suka Jinyoung. Aku cuma pernah bilang dia ganteng." Jihoon merasa ia tidak pernah mengatakan jika ia menyukai Bae Jinyoung si kapten Tim Basket sekolah mereka, ia hanya pernah berkata jika Jinyoung itu tampan. Apa salahnya mengeluarkan pendapat, belum tentu dia menyukai Jinyoung jika berkata seperti itu.

"Iyain aja deh, cepetan makannya ntar keburu bel masuk." Daehwi memutuskan menyudahi obrolan mereka yang tidak berujung dan menyuruh Jihoon untuk memakan bekalnya yang sejak tadi belum di sentuh oleh gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Daehwi aku nebeng ya," Ujar Jihoon setelah melihat sebuah pesan di ponselnya. Gadis itu telah selesai memasukan perlengkapan sekolah ke dalam tasnya, begitu pula dengan Daehwi yang berada di sampingnya karena bel tanda sekolah berakhir telah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu dan banyak teman-teman mereka yang sudah meninggalkan kelas.

"Loh, gak di jemput?" Daehwi menatap heran kepada Jihoon. Biasanya Jihoon selalu dijemput oleh supir pribadinya.

"Enggak, tadi kata Mama mobilnya lagi di bengkel. Aku di suruh nebeng temen." Dan teman Jihoon yang paling dekat hanyalah Daehwi, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Maaf Jihoon bukannya gak mau tapi tadi aku berangkatnya bareng Samuel naik motor, masa iya kita naik bertiga ntar dikirain cabe-cabean loh." Ujar gadis itu dengan sedikit bercanda. Samuel adalah kekasih Daehwi, hari ini Daehwi berangkat sekolah tidak diantar oleh supirnya melainkan bersama Samuel karena mereka memiliki jadwal kencan.

"Yah~ trus gimana dong?" Terdapat raut kekecewaan di wajah Jihoon.

"Kamu nebeng yang lain aja, atau pulang bareng Bae Jinyoung. Ah, kalau gak kamu nebeng si adik kelas yang pernah nembak kamu itu aja." Jinyoung adalah murid kelas sebelah dan teman sekelas Samuel. Sedangkan adik kelas yang dimaksud Daehwi adalah Lai Guanlin siswa tampan yang berasal dari China, entah apa alasannya Jihoon menolak pemuda tampan itu.

"Umm," Jihoon ragu dengan saran Daehwi.

"Eh, duluan ya Samuel nungguin soalnya. Maaf banget ya Jihoon, hati-hati di jalan loh, pokoknya kamu harus sampai di rumah dengan selamat." Daehwi memeluk Jihoon sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Iya, kamu juga hati-hati di jalan. Selamat berkencan~" Jihoon melambaikan tangannya kepada Daehwi yang sudah mulai menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Jihoon yang bingung akan pulang dengan siapa, akhirnya terlintas nama Woojin di pikirannya setelah melihat kotak makan di tangannya, Woojin memang telah mengembalikan kotak makan miliknya.

Ia tidak mungkin pulang dengan Bae Jinyoung karena ia sedikit menghindari pemuda itu, alasannya karena Jihoon tau si kapten basket itu suka kepadanya. Dan ia juga tidak mungkin pulang dengan Guanlin, pemuda tampan itu telah memiliki kekasih yang bernama Seonho tentu saja Jihoon tidak ingin di anggap perebut kekasih orang.

"Woojin, hei Woojin tunggu sebentar," Woojin mendengar namanya disebut mengarahkan pandangannya kepada orang tersebut. Di hadapannya berdiri Jihoon yang menghirup napas karena kelelahan, sepertinya gadis itu baru saja berlari.

"I-iya?" Woojin sedikit merutuki dirinya karena selalu gugup dan gagap jika berhadapan dengan Jihoon.

"Kamu mau pulang?" Jihoon telah merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan akibat berlari mencari Woojin, ia tak ingin harapannya satu-satunya itu telah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Iya, ada apa?" Woojin heran, tidak biasanya Jihoon menghampirinya di saat pulang sekolah.

"Apa boleh aku pulang sama kamu? Aku gak berani naik kendaraan umum." Ucap Jihoon lirih.

"Naik sepeda ini?" Woojin memastikan lagi, karena ia sedikit tidak percaya jika Jihoon mau pulang dengannya terlebih lagi menaiki sepedanya. Di saat siswa lain mengendarai mobil atau motor mewah mereka, Woojin tidak pernah malu menaiki sepeda milik ibunya yang jauh dari kata keren.

"Iya~" Jawab Jihoon bersemangat.

"Jihoon kamu mau pulang? Ayo sama aku aja, kata Daehwi tadi kamu butuh tebengan?" Seseorang datang menghampiri mereka yang tidak lain adalah Bae Jinyoung.

"Makasih sebelumnya, tapi enggak deh soalnya rumah kita kan berlawanan arah. Aku pulangnya sama Woojin aja soalnya rumah kami dekat dan se-arah." Jihoon dengan halus menolak tawaran dari Jinyoung.

"Apa kamu yakin?" Jinyoung kembali memastikan Jihoon.

"Iya." Jawab Jihoon dengan mantap.

"Yaudah deh, aku pulang duluan ya semuanya." Jinyoung yang memang tidak bisa memaksa Jihoon berpamitan kepada mereka berdua.

"Ayo." Ujar Woojin yang sudah menaiki sepedanya.

"Hehe maaf ya merepotkan." Jihoon mulai memposisikan duduknya dengan nyaman di belakang Jihoon.

"Enggak kok." Tentu saja tidak merepotkan, Woojin merasa dewi fortuna sedang bersamanya hari ini.

"Woojin, Park Woojin!" Woojin yang akan mengayuh sepedanya berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagi telinganya.

"Hyungseob, ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung, entah kenapa hari ini para gadis-gadis menghampirinya dengan berlari.

"Kamu lupa sama janji kita kemaren?" Hyungseob mengingatkan Woojin, gadis itu telah berdiri di depan sepeda Woojin.

"Eh, enggak kok." Woojin yang sebenarnya memang lupa akhirnya teringat kembali dengan janji yang dibuatnya dengan Hyungseob.

"Yaudah ayo nonton sekarang." Ucap gadis itu tanpa basi-basi dan tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Jihoon.

"Umm Woojin, sebaiknya aku pulang naik bus aja deh." Jihoon yang merasa tidak enak turun dari boncengan Woojin.

"Kamu pulang sama aku aja, maaf Hyungseob kita nontonnya besok aja." Woojin menangkap tangan Jihoon ketika gadis itu hendak berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Iya deh, awas kalau sampai ingkar lagi. Keburu basi ntar filmnya." Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya bawel." Ucap Woojin mengusap rambut gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan Jihoon.

"Yaudah cepat sana pulang dan anterin si tuan putri dengan selamat ke rumahnya." Ujar gadis itu dengan merapikan kembali rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Woojin.

Tidak tahukah mereka jika seorang gadis yang sejak tadi berada di sana menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Emm Woojin," Jihoon membuka obrolan di antara mereka yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Iya?" Jawab Woojin yang tetap fokus mengayuh sepedanya.

"Apa tadi itu pacarmu? Apa aku menganggu kencan kalian?" Jihoon memperhatikan punggung Woojin karena saat ini ia tengah dibonceng dengan posisi duduk menyamping yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk berbicara dengan bertatap muka.

"Bukan! Di bukan pacarku." Woojin langsung menyanggah pertanyaan dari Jihoon, tentu saja karena Hyungseob memang bukan kekasihnya.

"Oh, kirain."

"Dia Hyungseob, anak kelas sebelah temanku di klub tari. Dia pengen banget nonton film horror yang lagi hangat itu, tapi anak-anak yang lain gak mau dan akhirnya dia maksa aku buat nemenin dia. Ya udah deh mumpung di traktir kenapa enggak." Jelas Woojin.

"Kamu lucu deh, aku kan gak minta penjelasan." Woojin dapat mendengar sebuah tawa keluar dari bibir Jihoon, ia merasa malu karena semua kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, ia tidak mau Jihoon salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Hyungseob.

"Woojin, apa kamu masih suka aku?" Woojin yang terkejut dengan perkataan Jihoon dengan refleks mengrem sepedanya yang membuat kepala Jihoon membentur punggungnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Kali ini Woojin langsung menoleh ke arah Jihoon.

"Gpp, cuma mau tau aja. Kata Daehwi aku kayak ngePHP kamu soalnya sikapku terlalu baik ke kamu, katanya. Kamu merasa aku PHPin gak?" Jihoon menggigit bibirnya.

"Sejujurnya aku memang masih suka sama kamu, Jihoon. Terkadang aku sedikit baper sama sikap kamu selama ini dan sedikit canggung juga," Woojin kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

"Kirain kamu bakalan menghindar setelah tau kalau aku suka sama kamu, tapi dugaanku salah. Kamu bersikap baik banget ke aku sampai aku pernah mikir kalau kamu bersikap baik gara-gara kasihan sama aku." Woojin melanjutkan kalimatnya, Jihoon menyimak dengan seksama.

"Enggak kok, bukan karena kasihan. Aku gak enak aja sama kamu, aku gak sejahat itu sampai menghindarin kamu cuma gara-gara kamu suka sama aku." Ya, Jihoon bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Walaupun dia populer dia tidak membeda-bedakan teman, ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin menjadi populer tapi entah kenapa namanya terkenal di seluruh sekolah. Hal itu selalu terjadi sejak dia kecil.

"Makasih ya Woojin karena sudah suka sama aku, dan maaf karena dulu aku pernah nolak kamu." Jihoon tersenyum dengan manis sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh Woojin. Ia tidak mengira jika perasaan Woojin terhadapnya masih sama.

"Iya, gpp kok."

"Gimana kalau kita mulai perlahan-lahan?" Tawar Jihoon.

"Huh?" Woojin sama sekali tidak paham dengan perkataan Jihoon.

"Iya, hubungan kita." Jawab Jihoon, Woojin hanya mengangguk. Woojin mengira jika Jihoon ingin memulai hubungan pertemanan mereka dengan lebih baik atau mungkin sebuah hubungan persahabatan. Entahlah.

Mereka berdua menikmati sejuknya angin sore yang berhembus. Jihoon pikir tidak terlalu buruk juga pulang dengan menaiki sepeda terlebih lagi dengan Woojin, ia sangat menikmatinya.

.

.

.

Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu jika sebenarnya seorang Park Jihoon telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Park Woojin karena melihat betapa berbaktinya pemuda itu kepada kedua orangtuanya dengan membantu mereka berjualan setiap harinya, bahkan Woojin tidak pernah malu dengan kondisi keluarganya yang seperti itu.

Jihoon baru mengetahui hal itu ketika ia membeli jajanan di pinggir jalan bersama Daehwi, mereka terkejut melihat yang melayani mereka adalah Woojin. Entah kenapa sejak saat itu Jihoon selalu menjadi perhatian kepada Woojin, mungkin Woojin merasa jika ia hanya merasa kasihan tetapi tidak seperti itu.

Dan mungkin karena perasaan yang mulai timbul di hati Jihoon membuatnya menolak banyak pemuda yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Dan hari ini dia telah memastikan perasaannya dan juga perasaan Woojin.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Salam kenal, ini fanfic Wanna One pertama aku. Maaf banget kalau endingnya gak jelas & menggantung haha *sering bikin ending yg gantung*

Makasih sudah baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya~~


End file.
